1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which thin film transistors are integrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there has been known a TFT (thin film transistor) using a glass substrate or a quartz substrate.
The thin film transistor has been mainly developed for use in an active matrix type liquid crystal display device. There has been estimated that an attempt will be made to form a variety of integrated circuits by the thin film transistor.